All over
by chronasprite
Summary: Estonia finally decides he is sick of Russia's abuse, and decides to take action. Gore, Rape, Character death, Angst! Co-written by PoisonJellybeans!
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't stand it any more. He couldn't cope with seeing poor little Latvia beaten and bruised, begging to be set free. Desperate for it all to end. He hated seeing Lithuania pushed to the limits, forcing a caring smile even though he was going through the exact same thing as the other two Baltic nations. Estonia barely cared about what happened to himself, but he just couldn't take seeing the others tortured like that day after day, as he was just left there feeling useless. He knew what he had to do. It wouldn't be pretty, but he honestly couldn't care less. He needed to get rid of Russia. And he knew just how to do it.

~0o0~

It happened the same almost every day. Russia would summon one of the Baltics to his room, usually it was Lithuania, but it depended what kind of mood Russia was in. If he was particularly pissed off, or one of the trio had been acting oddly towards him, his decision would differ, and sometimes he would even have his way with more than one of them in one night. But whoever it was, it never ended well.

That day, Estonia had been acting particularly flirtatious, purposely rubbing against Russia every time he walked past him, and talking with a seductive tone to his voice. The other Baltics had noticed that he was acting oddly, but he just told them to trust him.

As soon as Estonia reached Russia's room, his lips were captured in a fierce, rough kiss. Russia's body was cold. Everything about that man was cold. Estonia hated every second of the time he spend with Russia, but he had to endure it today. This would be the last time it ever happened.

"Hm~ You've been so desperate today, da? Were you jealous that I've been favouring the others over you?" Russia breathed down Estonia's neck. Though the bespectacled nation could not see Russia's face, he could _feel _that smug, chilling smile.

"...Something like that." Estonia replied, forcing back his smirk. Russia slowly slipped his hands past the waistband of Estonia's pants. Both of his hands were occupied. This was Estonia's chance. The blonde nation slid his hands out from behind him. Russia only saw the glint of the blade, realizing just what Estonia was doing. He had no time to move.

One may thing that the thick coat he always wore would protect him from something as trivial as a knife, but that was not the case. The razor-sharp blade tore through the beige material like paper, luscious red fluid instantly soaking said coat.

Russia did not scream as such, but he let out a pained gasp, and leapt back from Estonia. He glared at the younger nation. Dark pools of violet burned with fury. For once, that obnoxious, child-like grin had been completely erased. He lunged for Estonia, despite the fact that the deep gash in his back was leaking all over the room. But, the movement just made it easier for the Baltic. He quickly moved from where he was being pinned down on the bed, and swerved behind the pale-haired male, and he switched their positions entirely.

"How does it feel? How does it feel to be in my place for once?" Estonia was grinning like an insane maniac. Russia was the one cowering beneath him. Though he couldn't see the large man's face, he was sure that he was actually crying. He had reduced the 'great' Russia, one of the most feared nations ever, to whimpering like an over-sized baby.

"...Answer me. Tell me you love it." Estonia ordered. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't getting a sick pleasure out of it. No wonder Russia did this every day.

"E-Estonia...why...?" Russia was having trouble breathing, both from the pain, and the fact that he was being pinned down tightly.

"_WHY? _You seriously think that me and my brothers haven't wanted to do this for fucking years! Look how badly you've messed up poor Latvia. And Lithuania. They've both been through so much _shit _because of you!" Estonia leant forwards, hissing every word angrily into the pale ear.

Estonia let his hand drift to the deep, moist wound. Not bad for someone who didn't know much about self-defence. He moved back slightly to admire his handiwork. It wasn't terrible, but it also wasn't enough to satisfy Estonia. He wouldn't be happy until Russia was screaming and writhing in pain. Even he, the one who had managed to make Russia cry, felt slightly guilty about what he was going to do next, but he just thought about all of the tears he and his fellow nations had cried. All of the coppery red nectar they had all bled. That made him want to do it more.

He mercilessly shoved a finger into the cut. Russia flinched beneath him, and he gasped out again, quickly biting down on his lip to muffle any noises of pain.

"Aw, Please scream...it'll make me happy, _da?_" He emphasized the last work as a mockery, unable to hold back a fit of slightly high-pitched, freakish giggles. He knew that it was wrong to get so much pleasure out of this, but he didn't care! He was even rather turned on, and he had a vulnerable Russia at his mercy.

He wriggled his finger around deep in the cold, cold flesh. He was admittedly kind of disappointed that Russia wasn't hot on the inside. It kind of just felt like he was groping around a cold cut of dead meat...well, in a while he would be.

He slipped his pants off with one hand, holding the knife by the handle in his teeth, with his other hand deep inside Russia. It felt good to finally be in Russia's place for once. He would get to feel what it was like to take someone without their consent. Russia seemed to enjoy it enough, and as Estonia had discovered during this, he was more like Russia than he thought. He released his rock-hard length from the seclusion of his briefs, and he cut Russia's clothes off, perhaps being a bit too rough with the knife, and causing some more harsh 'accidental' cuts.

"This is how you have made the rest of us nations feel, bastard. Take it like the bitch you truly are." His words were laced with hate. He didn't even bother preparing Russia for what was to come. Russia never did that to them. He rammed himself roughly into the entrance, ripping Russia from the inside, slashing his body with the knife.

Estonia was truly lost in the moment. His thrusts and knife-swings were perfectly in sync, but it was impossible to tell them apart. They both felt equally as amazing as each other. Each other was bringing him closer to release, and that moment when Estonia ripped the glistening red blade into the torn body, finally hitting the pulsating, vital muscle in his chest, Russia finally screamed out. That sent the Baltic over the edge.

"E-Estonia...I'm...sorry..." Russia's voice was weak. Broken. Estonia flipped the stained, shredded male onto his back. He lifted that knife one last time, and sliced into Russia's chest. He reached his hand in, and grabbed around until he reached Russia's heart.

"...Goodbye." Russia blacked out. Estonia tore through arteries and veins, blood dripping down his arm. He pulled the heart from the split chest, and held it up like it was some kind of trophy. Blood was everywhere. But Estonia didn't care about that any more. Why would he? He was finally free!

~0o0~

Estonia was still in Russia's room. Why had he been in there so long? Lithuania couldn't help but worry about him. He decided to go up there and see if anything had happened. He pressed an ear to the door, only to hear Estonia..._laughing? _Okay, he had to know what was going on here. He opened the door slowly, half-expecting to instantly be hit by Russia or something of the sort. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. Russia, completely carved to pieces, his chest torn open and his heart ripped out. Blood was spilt over everything and anything, creating the most foul stench possible. Lithuania couldn't actually stop himself from vomiting right then and there. He fell to his knees. Estonia finally noticed the brunette standing at the door. He was standing there, wearing Russia's torn clothes, cradling the discarded heart in his arms.

"Look Lithuania...we're free!" He stroked the heart like it was a precious ornament. But Lithuania knew what had happened. They weren't free. This would all just spiral. Estonia would become like the 'new' Russia. This was just the beginning of a new era of pain and torture, caused by one so close to him.

He would never forget the sound of that awful, chilling laughter...

Goodbye, Estonia.

~0o0~

And, thar we go!~ My first Hetalia fic! Thank my Bush-browed British ho **PoisonJellybeans**, for helping me write this and giving me the idea for it in the first place! This all came from a discussion about how Estonia doesn't get enough love...and then we both ended up ranting about how much we dislike Russia! WE WANTED SOMEONE TO GET REVENGE!~ I'm thinking about writing an Estonia/Russia/Prussia fic with PJB. Yes/no? Tell me what you think!

...I hope you enjoyed this A/N rant. ~

**Chronasprite/Viv. **

Side note: Fuck, evil Estonia is hot...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey! Guess who finally wrote a second chapter of this...thing! I can't believe that people actually wanted me to continue this. Strange, amazing people! Warning, this contains gore, and so much depression! Oh, and character death of course! All of my specialties...Enjoy!

~0o0~

His laughter was enough to chill anyone to the bone. His smile...sent fear straight into the hearts of others, his laugh said to be enough to drive them insane...Yes, Estonia had become just the being that he despised. He was Russia. In fact, he was worse than Russia.

And he loved it.

The power, the joy, the sadistic pleasure...it was like a dream. An amazing, never-ending dream. But he hadn't had a chance to test out his new authority on the other nations yet! No, he was far too busy with his new toy...

He let out a slight giggle as he once more pulled out of his 'beloved'. He was sure that he could never get enough of this...he pretty much spent all of his time...pleasuring himself with it. But it wouldn't last much longer! And that made him sad...After all, even nation corpses decomposed after a while.

Yes, soon his masterpiece would be gone, a wave of sadness swept over the Estonian as he stared over at Russia's old corpse. Still so gorgeous. He marvelled in wonder at how such a monster could become so fantastic after death. His body, it had already begun to fall apart, limbs littering the room, organs practically oozing out of the many, rotting gashes slit into the poor body.

There was no longer skin, just muscle, muscle as far was the eye could see. Estonia had eaten the skin. He needed to know that part of Russia was inside of him. Inside of him forever. You could say, he had become one with Russia...just what the Russian had always wanted! So, he was just making his dream come true, right? Estonia was proud!

Maggots squirmed within the skin, the parasites certainly getting the feasts of their life after devouring the bounty of flesh they had come across. But Estonia didn't mind the bugs, as such. It almost made it feel like Russia still had a pulse!

He ran his fingers across the cold, hard face. The expression frozen in one of terror. And though his eyes had rolled back into his head, you could still feel the fear practically _leaking _him. And his mouth, abused by much...fun from the Estonian was probably one of the only places still in tact on the body. Estonia smiled, stroking the face gently. He treated the body as if he wasn't the one who had destroyed him. The one who had torn down such a mighty nation. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss upon the blue-tinted lips.

Hm, all this thought about murder...he loved it. He flipped the body onto it's exposed back, the clothes long-disposed. There was no use for them now! Yes, Russia had become Estonia's sex-toy. All he did nowadays was lock himself in the room that the murder had happened, un-phased by the blood-stained walls, and let himself loose with the remains of his captor.

~0o0~

Lithuania shuddered, the laughter of his fellow Baltic bouncing off of the walls. He was at it again...would he ever stop, and actually get rid of the...corpse? Even thinking about Russia's death made Lithuania feel ill. Of course, he hated the man as well...but he would never go as far as to actually kill him! Why did Estonia have to lose it...? Endless tears, pouring down the brunette's face. But no, he had to put on a fake, cheerful face. He couldn't let anyone know that Estonia had killed Russia. For all they knew, Russia was just...sick, and unable to attend meetings!

But they would find out soon. And Lithuania knew who would be the one who would have to stop Estonia. He couldn't let anyone else do it. It _had _to be him. He had to leave it to himself to destroy Estonia. Estonia. His best friend. His _brother _figure. And doing so would make the world better...but it would shatter Lithuania's heart. He was going to have to betray Estonia, but...at least it would protect Latvia.

Latvia, who, since he had found out about the incident, just sat there. He did nothing but rock backwards and forwards, tears dripping like a waterfall of sheer, uncut depression. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't talk, he wouldn't move. Lithuania wasn't sure how much his small mind could take. So much trauma, so much horror...in such a small body. Lithuania was fighting for his sake. He wouldn't let little Latvia go the same way as Estonia.

So, as he grabs his knife, his heart is filled with thoughts of Latvia. His smile that no one had seen for years, his long-lost joy...Lithuania could repair his poor soul. Lithuania's body trembled uncontrollably as he slowly knocked on the door of...that room. Estonia let out a low growl, throwing open the door. The smell hit Lithuania like a truck. The smell of death...it was vile. Foul. There wasn't even a word bad enough to describe it! He fought back the bile threatening to rise up his throat.

"H-hey! I just...wanted to see what you'd done with Russia! I'm glad that you finally...d-disposed of him! May I see?" He lied through gritted teeth and a plastic smile. He had never been one for lying, but Estonia was far too deluded to even notice. He had entirely lost his mind by this point, the insanity rooted deep into his grey matter, and to remain there forever onwards. Estonia seemed to think for a moment, unsure about letting the Lithuanian near his true love. But he nodded, and lead Lithuania into the room.

Lithuania had to desperately stop himself from gagging when he saw it. Russia...the strong, evil, fearless nation...had been reduced to this. This. A pile of rotting flesh, bones, and maggot feed. It was the stuff of nightmares. An image forever seared into Lithuania's mind. But he continued on, fighting his urge to just run out of the room and do anything possible to cleanse his mind. He kept the smile on his face, staring at the...heap of Russian leftovers.

"It's...beautiful...You did a good job..." He nodded, turning towards Estonia. Estonia looked like a tramp, his clothes all torn and stained with various fluids and bodily matter. But Lithuania bit his tongue, and walked towards him, arms outstretched. His knife was strapped to his thigh, concealed by his clothing. Estonia stiffened in his arms. Lithuania knew what he was about to do next was going to wreck his dignity, but at least...he didn't even have an excuse for this. This was his way of showing that he really did love Estonia, that he didn't wish it had happened.

Instead of killing him straight away...he kissed him. A gentle, truly loving kiss. Estonia was cold both mentally and physically. It felt like he himself was the one who had been kissing a corpse...and yet it was pleasant. For Estonia, it did feel strange actually kissing a warm being that would actually be able to kiss back, but he didn't pull away either. And maybe Lithuania would be better than the corpse...? No. That was impossible. But that didn't mean that he didn't want Lithuania.

Lithuania shivered as Estonia, their lips still locked, shoved Russia off of the table, the hollow body making a terrible splashing noise. The table which was sticky with bodily debris that had been melting off of Russia's body. The thought disgusted him. No, at this moment, he needed only to think of Estonia. It would be the last nice thing he did for the fellow Baltic before he were to kill him. Estonia wanted to be rough, he wanted to simply flip Lithuania over, like he could with the corpse, and have his way there and then, but he held himself back. Perhaps he had still retained some sanity. But perhaps not.

Lithuania let himself be spread onto the table, clothes were shed and thrown all over the room carelessly, soaking in the layer of blood covering the slippery floor. Along with them went Lithuania's knife, but he had a back-up plan. He wouldn't let his plan be ruined by something as simple as sex. Estonia went slow. He was just itching to get on with it, but he carefully stretched Lithuania out, checking every so often that he wasn't in pain.

It almost made it feel as if Lithuania was talking to the old Estonia. The old Estonia who wouldn't even think about killing. He would just laugh it off and make jokes from it. The old Estonia who cared dearly about his family and friends. The Estonia that he had loved for so many years. Estonia inserted himself into the brunette, forcing him to release a small gasp.

He felt amazing, finally being one with the blonde male. He had wanted this for so long...and yet this would be the last time. It made Lithuania's heart hurt. But he would learn. He would learn to block off his feelings. Replace the pain with joy. He would devote his life to Latvia...yes, he was doing everything for Latvia! He screamed out as Estonia hit the perfect spot inside him, the spot that made everything feel better. He wrapped his arms around his lover, clouded, darkness-filled eyes locking with bright pools, still full of so much hope and dreams for the future. Their lips met again, their tongues entwined in a dance of love and desire.

And then all went still. It was almost as if time stopped. Estonia ripped away from Lithuania, letting out a choke of pain. Blood dripped from his mouth, his lungs rapidly flooded in the irony fluid. Lithuania's eyes poured with tears of guilt, tears of hate...hate for himself, the razor that he had kept taped to the back of his neck now in his hand, drenched in his lover's blood.

"I'm sorry." He slashed into Estonia's throat.

"I'm so sorry..." He wrapped his arms around Estonia again, the male's body already becoming limp in his arms. Estonia certainly hadn't been expecting that. And yet...he was proud. He was proud that finally Lithuania had stood up for himself, taking down someone in the way of his safety. And even as the world turned black around him, the hands of death clawing at his soul...he smiled. A true, happy smile. Something he hadn't felt in a very long time.

Lithuania lay Estonia down on the table, his last breath finally released. Lithuania stared for a second, before simply falling to his knees and crying. Bawling. Letting all of his emotions loose at once, everything that he had felt, the love, the guilt...it was just too much. But at least he was safe. Latvia was safe.

"I...I love you. So much..." Lithuania lay a kiss on the lukewarm lips of the blonde male, slowly sliding his eyelids down to give him some respect. And he wasn't lying. He did love him. And he always would.

~o0o~

Lithuania entered the room, a forced smile upon his face. Latvia lifted his head, barren, hollow eyes staring up at him. Lithuania's clothes were replaced, but not without bloodstains and tear marks. He opened his arms once again.

"We're free." He stated, his voice cracking from tears. Latvia's eyes widened, and in seconds, he was in the arms of his elder Baltic, crying also. Lithuania couldn't be happier...could he? He had killed the one he loved for this midget. This useless brat. Why had he done it? He hadn't really thought about it until now. As he held the frail figure in his arms...

What the fuck. Latvia's following scream amused him to no end.

He wasn't going to let some brat ruin his fun.

And at least he was easier to kill than the others.

He grinned, stepping away from Russia's house. The self-created flames he had caused illuminated the beautiful night as Lithuania walked away from the scene. He would always remember the others. And he would always have part of them with him...he smiled, stroking the harvested hearts he held within his pocket.

This was true joy.

~o0o~ 

And, uh...that was it! I have no idea what the Hell that was all about! I wasn't actually planning on making Latvia die, but ho-hum. I quite liked the ending~ Anyways, I need suggestions for my next gore-fic! I can't decide what pairing to use...


End file.
